


" Fireplace "

by GuiltyKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Cool, F/M, Fanfic, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idea - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, new, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dad bought a fireplace and everyone seems pretty content with it. <br/>Everyone comes over Stiles house on a winter day to enjoy it.<br/>Stiles invites Derek but he hasn't told anyone that plus Derek likes being around Stiles so why not just go? </p><p>(Calm & Sweet story kind of slow so yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	" Fireplace "

Everyone was quiet the firewood cracked and fire place was warm.   
The whole gang was here Scott, Allison, Stiles, Issac, Lydia, Jackson They were all sitting down on the large blanket on the floor talking and joking around, The room was dark only the fire lit up the dark spots that laid still in the corner.   
Stiles made hot chocolate for everyone and passed it around, He left an extra cup on the kitchen table next to a book in case he came.   
Scott and Allison were in their corner of the floor snuggling and joking around, Stiles starred at them for a while and wondered why he wasn't like this why he couldn't feel something like that for someone but he did feel that way but he needed help realizing it. Lydia would've of been his first choice but he lost her to Jackson well not really lost he never had her anyway her feelings for Jackson were always strong.   
He sat beside the fire reading a book about creatures and animals and legends it's called "The Mythical Theory" he couldn't stop reading it since Derek gave to him it was a source of endless information to him and he loved that book as much as he loved.......never mind his mind was getting off topic of the book. 

" We need more firewood It's almost out" Scott said standing over Stiles looking at the now low fire. 

Stiles Looked up from his book and spoke with a low voice as if he was about to cry or something "Okay, Ill go to the jeep"   
He put on a jacket and shoes and walked outside it was snowing. He loved the snow because they looked like little diamonds on the floor every time he looked down the snow would shine and a small smile came onto his face and that would his mid to ease and little bit for a while at least. 

Issac went out and helped him carry the wood inside. He some of the wood into the fire and it grew larger with each piece of wood that into the fire. It lid up the darkness of the room a little bit more and they all continued with their conversations. Stiles sat in front of the fire messing around with his hair it was big bigger then usual, accept today it was messy because he didn't bother to make his usual "up-do" with his hair he was staying home all day anyway. He was wondering if he was going to come tonight because he usually didn't come to things like this with everyone else, Instead he stayed in a abandoned place stuck in there reading and looking at things. Starring at fire Stiles thought of what it would be like if he came and silently waited for the door to knock so he could welcome him into his home with open arms. 

Two knocks came from the door and he sat still for a second and rushed to the door. Midway there Scott asked " Who is that?" he sounded calm next to Allison and everyone knew why. " Derek " Stiles replied with a serious face and continued towards the door.   
He Opened it there Derek was with his arms crossed and snow in his hair. Stiles swayed his arm towards inside and spoke "Come in" and Derek smiled and walked with ease on his shoulders mostly because how he could smell the warm soft chocolate in the air and he could hear the fire wood cracking every few seconds. 

"Here I'll take your jacket" Derek turned and saw Stiles holding his hand to take the Jacket. He took it off and handed to him, Stiles put it on a chair in the kitchen and walked with Derek to the living room. It was just how Derek imagined it before he came, Everyone sitting down in diff places talking drinking Hot Cocoa and Talking sitting on the floor with blankets over there legs. He felt Stiles arm pat him on the shoulder and his voice came in "Come on" he looked down at the floor and smiled a bit at how sweet Stiles really was around him. He let Stiles walk in front of him since it was his house Derek was rude and a werewolf but his manners actually mattered to him and that was quite astounding to some of them. 

Nobody actually paid attention to Derek and he came into the room they said "Hi" and "Hey" but that was it. He took off his shoes and Stiles directed him to put them in the corner of the room and he did. The Blanket under his socks were soft and warm, Stiles sat on the floor against the couch Derek was actually shy and sat next to him against the couch and they talked. 

"What is that?" Derek asked pointing at the book. 

"A book" Stiles jokes made Derek feel lighter and brighter sometimes. 

"I know, but what book?" Derek asked laughing. 

"Oh, Uh it's that one book you gave me about 'Mythical' creatures." Stiles looked at Derek and spoke they were sitting right next to each other arms touching and Stiles could almost feel how hard Derek's arms were under his long sleeve black shirt. 

"Wow, you actually read it?" Derek was sort of shocked that Stiles actually bothered to look at the book. 

"Yeah i like it a lot actually" a small laugh and smile came from Derek once he said that. "Anyway take a look at this page" Derek took the book from his hands and it was open to a page about the "Kanima" showing it's true from and description and stories. Derek leaned his back onto the couch reading it. "I'll go get you some hot cocoa" Stiles stood up and walked into the kitchen, He was pretty excited and felt some what happy Derek actually came and decided to come out of his cave for once to do something with him. He grabbed the book and the cup of warm chocolate and he made a cup of white tea from himself, He took a while in the kitchen and that made Derek worry for a while. He walked into the living room not bothering to pay attention to anybody else and only looking at Derek and how the snow melted into his hair. He handed Derek the cup and took it with a smile. 

They sat next to each other with arms touching, Derek reading stories and Stiles talking to Issac that sat across from them. It was calm they both enjoyed times like this when they didn't have to worry about creatures or hunters all day but just relax and take in the moments they had with each other until something terrible happened. Stiles looked at Derek's legs that were out against the fluffy blanket on the floor and they were shaking and Derek's arms were crossed with the book on his lap he was cold. 

"Hey do you want a blanket?" Stiles asked worried about Derek's well being. 

"No im okay" Derek said not taking his eyes off the book. 

Stiles stood up and walked into the closet taking out and big fluffy blanket and 4 small cushions for him and Derek. Everyone else was covered and sat with pillows so why couldn't they do the same?   
Derek looked up at put a red thin bookmark on the book and stood up to help Stiles carry this stuff to their spot. They sat down the cushions and Derek sat down he looked a bit more relaxed but his legs still shook cold. 

"Mind if we share?" Stiles asked looking down and Derek and he looked up "Uh, No that's okay i guess" Derek spoke softer then usual trying no to sound pushy or mean. Stiles sat next to him shoulders touching and put the blanket over their legs. Under the blanket Derek's legs stopped shaking and Stiles legs intercepted with Dereks one on top of another, Neither of them said anything about it because it wasn't to be talked about because being this close was only for them to know. Stiles read his book since Issac, Lydia , and Jackson went home and Allison & Scott were up in his room doing god knows what on Stiles' bed he didn't mind thou. 

A few minutes passed and once everyone was gone they changed positions to something they both like more. Stiles laid between Derek's legs and his head onto Derek's stomach this was a much better position. Derek ran his hand left and right on Stiles hair he was feeling how soft it was and that made him so happy. Stiles moaned a little and stirred on Derek's shirt and messed it up a little bit and he was already half asleep. 

Derek look down at Stiles and asked "You doing okay bud?" Now his voice was in it's true softness but a bit roughness still remained in it.   
"Yeah, Just a bit tired" Stiles replied and closed his eyes he felt Derek move down under him. Now his head was up to Derek's chest and he could feel a small kiss being placed on his head and a strong hand around him holding him. 

Stiles took a risk and rose head and kissed Derek on the mouth only lip. Derek didn't say anything they starred at each other and Derek took him with a deep kiss tongue to tongue, He could feel Stiles breathing and gasping fro breath as his cold hands went up his shirt and made him move faster and faster. They were stomach to stomach and Stiles hands were under Derek's arms hugging him tight. 

Derek didn't leave that night they slept on the floor with the fire going out at midnight. Derek's hand was around Stiles waist and his legs intercepting with his. His dad didn't come home because of the snow. 

The tea got cold.   
The Cocoa settled into a soft scent beside them. 

"The fireplace was a place for them, Where they could forget everything and forgive everything and freeze time so that they could feel skin and feel human."


End file.
